WWF Royal Rumble (video game)
WWF Royal Rumble is a Super NES and Sega Genesis game based on the World Wrestling Federation, released in 1993. It is the sequel to LJN's previous 16-bit WWF game, WWF Super WrestleMania, and is considered by many as the second part of a trilogy (followed by WWF Raw). It carries over the "tug-of-war" style grappling system from the previous game, this time adding an on-screen meter to show who has the advantage in a grapple and how close they are to executing a move. Players can play either One-on-One, Tag Team, Triple Tag Team, or the newly added Royal Rumble match. The game presents crisp and colorful graphics quite similar to its predecessor and boasts new features. Players may strike their opponent with steel chairs found outside the ring. After knocking the referee temporarily unconscious, one may use illegal tactics such as choking and eye raking. To better avoid losing via count out, wrestlers may also roll into the ring from the bottom side; ring entry was previously only possible through the left and right sides. In addition adding more moves to the basic moveset (including the body splash, knee drop, backbreaker, and atomic drop), WWF Royal Rumble includes signature finishing moves for each wrestler. A unique multi-platforming concept to the game is that each version contains several wrestlers exclusive to its twelve-man roster. The differences may be, in part, the result of the Genesis version coming out several months after the SNES version. Another port of the game with differing features was released on the Sega Mega-CD as WWF Rage in the Cage. Match types In a One-on-One match, two wrestlers (one player versus the computer or two players) square off for a face-to-face bout. One Fall, Brawl, and Tournament variations are available. One Fall matches feature an in-ring referee and are contested under standard rules. Victory is achieved by a 3-count pinfall or a count-out if a wrestler stays outside of the ring for a full 10 count. In a Brawl, however, the referee is absent. This allows unlimited time outside the ring and illegal moves such as eye raking and choking are allowed at all times. The Brawl match doesn't require a pinfall to win; instead, the first player to be entirely drained of his stamina submits in defeat. In a Tournament, a player must battle through the entire roster in a series of One Fall matches to win the championship belt. A Tag Team match is made up of two teams of two wrestlers (if two players are involved, they can choose to either control opposite teams or be on the same team against the computer). Whenever one wrestler gets tired, they can tag in their partner. A wrestler on the apron can grab an opponent if they get close to the ropes, allowing their partner to attack them. One Fall, Brawl, and Tournament configurations are available. The same rules for the singles One Fall and Brawl matches apply to tag team matches. In the tag team Tournament mode, either one player or two cooperative players will choose two wrestlers to form a team and then must defeat the remaining wrestlers in a series of One Fall tag team matches to win the tag team championship. A Triple Tag Team match is similar to a Tag Team match, except instead of two wrestlers to a team, there are three wrestlers on each team. Only one partner for each team appears on the apron at a time. The player can switch outside partners by pressing a button. One Fall and Brawl options are available (with one player or two players head-to-head), with the same rules as singles and tag team matches. The Royal Rumble begins with two wrestlers, and more adversaries enter until six wrestlers are in the ring. Additional wrestlers enter as others are eliminated. There are no holds barred, and elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown out of the ring. A wrestler must be worn down before they can be thrown out, unless they're caught running with a hip toss or knocked off of the top turnbuckle. The last wrestler remaining in the ring after all twelve have entered wins the match. At the end of a Royal Rumble, score rankings are shown giving a wrestler's total time in the ring along with a list of opponents they eliminated. Featured wrestlers SNES version ' * Bret Hart * Crush * Mr. Perfect * The Narcissist * Randy Savage * Razor Ramon * Ric Flair * Shawn Michaels * Tatanka * Ted DiBiase * The Undertaker * Yokozuna '''Sega Genesis version ' * Bret Hart * Crush * Hulk Hogan * IRS * Jim Duggan * The Model * The Narcissist * Papa Shango * Randy Savage * Razor Ramon * Shawn Michaels * The Undertaker '''Combine both SNES and Sega Genesis versions * Randy Savage * Mr. Perfect * Bret Hart * Hulk Hogan * The Undertaker * Tatanka * Crush * Jim Duggan * Ric Flair * Shawn Michaels * The Narcissist * The Model * Papa Shango * Razor Ramon * Yokozuna * Ted DiBiase * IRS Trivia *Did you know that Tony Chimel and WWE Referee Mike Chioda did the grunt noises in this game? See also *Screenshots - A collection of screenshots featuring WWF Royal Rumble (video game). External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/data/588868.html WWF Royal Rumble at GameFAQs (SNES version)] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/genesis/data/563356.html WWF Royal Rumble at GameFAQs (Sega Genesis version)] Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:Wrestling video games